


You got her, I'm taking you

by pica



Category: Enemy at the Gates (2001)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un momento di riposo diventa l'occasione perfetta per confessare i propri sentimenti, per quanto dolorosi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got her, I'm taking you

**Author's Note:**

> Fic vecchissima che boh, mi piace ancora adesso, quindi ecco qui.

Forse lo feci per passione, oppure per pura e semplice gelosia. Forse avevo capito già da allora che non c’era più nulla da perdere, e che il rischio di una pallottola in mezzo alla fronte non sarebbe stato certo peggiore dell’odio delle uniche due persone di cui mi interessassi davvero - anche se in modi diversi. Forse stavo solo impazzendo, vedendo la mia vita e quella di migliaia di giovani soldati scivolare via con tanta facilità.  
Vassilli era la speranza di tutti, ed ero stato io a crearlo; Tania era la  _mia_  sola speranza e, ironicamente, quello stesso uomo che mi doveva tutto me la stava portando via. Lo amavo e l’odiavo allo stesso tempo, ma non allo stesso modo. Se per passione, per gelosia o per pazzia, di certo quel giorno mi avvicinai a lui per una ed una sola ragione: capire quale dei due sentimenti avrebbe trionfato sull’altro.  
  
  
Eravamo finalmente soli in casa, la signora era in visita dai vicini per un’urgenza che non ebbe il tempo di comunicarci, e noi avevamo deciso di approfittare del momento di quiete per dedicarci alle numerose lettere che ci erano state inviate da tutta l’Unione Sovietica. Lettere cariche di speranza e di gratitudine, le cui parole mi rendevano tanto orgoglioso di ciò di cui ero stato artefice, quanto geloso della crescente fama di Vassilli. La mente e l’istinto.  _Lo studioso ed il cacciatore_. In qualità dell’uno e dell’altro eravamo entrambi utili alla nazione, ma era lui che stava vincendo la guerra per tutti noi.  
Mentre camminavo alle sue spalle, dettando parole di risposta ai compagni che si erano affaticati nel contattarci, lo osservavo di continuo, distratto dalla sua schiena ricurva in avanti e dagli occhi bassi sul foglio, così come dalla sua scrittura grezza e affaticata, quasi infantile. E mi chiedevo se nella sua giovane innocenza - che il fucile che portava da sempre fra le mani gli aveva già portato via da un pezzo - fosse cosciente di essere ormai divenuto un eroe.  
A volte interrompeva la scrittura per sollevare gli occhi dal foglio e guardarmi, e allora sapevo di dover scandire le lettere di una certa parola per rendergliela più chiara. Tutta la sua semplicità, che nel momento della caccia lasciava inevitabilmente spazio ad un complicato processo di istinto e osservazione, veniva fuori in momenti come quelli, in cui mi pareva di avere a che fare con un bambino che non riesce ancora ad essere consapevole del proprio talento. Potevo ben capire per quale motivo Tania fosse tanto attratta da quel ragazzo: fra tutti gli altri, lui era l’immagine meno sfuggente. Era vivo, al contrario di altre centinaia di giovani soldati che portavano già la morte in viso. Innamorarsi di lui aveva un senso, perché noi tutti sapevamo che sarebbe sopravvissuto.  
  
“Fermami se detto troppo veloce” dissi, bloccandomi alle sue spalle, cosa che facevo ormai molto spesso. Lui si voltò verso di me raddrizzando la schiena e mi guardò con un sorriso esasperato.  
“Non fai che ripetermelo, Danilov. E io continuo a risponderti che la tua velocità è perfetta”  
Aveva gli occhi sempre più stanchi ed il volto sempre più oscurato dalla polvere e della terra su cui strisciava ogni giorno, eppure non sembrava aver perso l’entusiasmo. Provavo pena per lui in quei momenti, ma mi accorgo ora che la provavo per la persona sbagliata.  
“Come fai a trovare sempre parole per tutti? Voglio dire, un conto è scrivere, un altro è pensare. Fra i due, quello che sta faticando di più sei tu” mi guardò con un sorriso sanamente curioso, che sapeva rendere così naturali tutte le sue osservazioni. Io lo guardai per un momento e poi risposi.  
“E’ il mio lavoro, ho studiato una vita per questo. Tu come fai ad usare il fucile in quel modo?” chiesi in quella che voleva essere una domanda retorica. Eppure lui rispose lo stesso.  
“E’ il mio unico talento, lo faccio da quando avevo cinque anni” con un sospiro tornò alla sua lettera, attendendo che io riprendessi a dettare. Invece mi avvicinai ulteriormente e, rimanendogli alle spalle, appoggiai le mano allo schienale della sua sedia.  
“Vassilli” lo chiamai. “Perché non facciamo una pausa e mi racconti un po’ di te? Non abbiamo mai opportunità di chiacchierare ultimamente, è un gran peccato”  
Si voltò a guardarmi lanciandomi un’occhiata dubbiosa, al che mi accorsi che non era affatto sicuro delle mie intenzioni.  
“Hai bisogno di parlare di qualcosa?”  
Sbattei le palpebre fingendomi stupito, nonostante sapessi che aveva ragione di domandarmelo.  
“Bisogno..” ripetei “diciamo che ne ho voglia” ci scambiammo un sorriso da fratelli, quali eravamo diventati da quel nostro primo incontro nella fontana piena di compagni morti in seguito alla battaglia. Avevamo scampato la morte assieme ma continuavamo comunque ad essere in pericolo; fu lui a salvarci, con il suo fucile.  
“Come sta Tania?” gli domandai, sforzandomi di far suonare la mia voce naturale abbastanza, o per lo meno non eccessivamente interessata. Ma lui fu comunque in grado di cogliere il mio sentimento e indugiò nel rispondere. Mi accorsi di quanto fosse stata egoista la mia domanda e mi spaventai per quello che poteva pensare.  
“Sta bene. Non vi siete visti?”  
“Ultimamente ho parecchio lavoro da sbrigare. E anche lei” aggiunsi con un mezzo sospiro, mentre lui rimaneva in silenzio annuendo distratto con la testa. Allora mi feci coraggio e spostai una mano dallo schienale alla sua spalla.  
“Sei sicuro di non essere stanco?” mi sporsi in avanti ed affiancai il viso al suo, sfoderando un tono tale che suonasse il più premuroso possibile.  
“Non è un problema, Danilov”  
“Davvero, posso continuare io se ti va. Non sei obbligato, per di più non puoi permetterti di uscire a caccia di tedeschi conciato come sei ora” insistevo, ma solo a parole. Tentai infatti di mantenermi calmo, di sembrare sicuro di quello che stavo dicendo. Sincero. E intanto gli avevo afferrato entrambe le spalle e stringevo la presa ogni attimo di più, quasi perdendo ogni cognizione di quel mio gesto.  
“Per un po’ posso continuare, tranquillo” mi liquidò in fretta allontanando gli occhi dai miei, dimostrandomi in quel modo che avrebbe di gran lunga preferito continuare a scrivere. Ma fu una mossa sbagliata da parte sua, così come lo fu la mia immediata reazione.  
“Puoi continuare, certo” bisbigliai senza tono, raddrizzando la schiena pur senza spostarmi da lui. “Il grande Vassilli non si ferma mai. L’eroe Zaitsev fa strage di tedeschi e non ne ha mai abbastanza. E pensate un po’: non riposa neanche la sera, perché deve raccontare a tutti quanto è stata prolifica la caccia. Davvero bravo, un autentico modello. Il genere di soldato che chiunque vorrebbe essere. Che te ne pare? Farebbe un gran figurone sulla prima pagina di domani un articolo del genere, no?”  
Senza accorgermene avevo alzato la voce, nonostante attaccarlo in quel modo non fosse stata la mia intenzione sin dall’inizio. Non so perché lo feci, ma a quel punto era troppo tardi per chiederselo. Ero stato tanto stupido da rivelargli sentimenti che mi ero sempre costretto ad accantonare per il bene di tutti, ormai non potevo fermarmi.  
E non lo feci, andai oltre.  
“Vassilli non è mai stanco. Vassilli non può deludere l’Unione Sovietica, un’intera nazione. La  _sua_  nazione”  
Tentò di voltarsi verso di me, ma strinsi a tal punto la presa sulle sue spalle da farlo desistere dall’intenzione. Forse gli feci male, come mi suggerì il suo lamento silenzioso, o forse era solo troppo stanco per sopportare altro dolore sul proprio corpo.  
A quel punto però non ci vedevo più, accecato da quello che credevo fosse odio per la persona che mi aveva tolto tutto nonostante mi dovesse la vita. Mi abbassai di nuovo e mi avvicinai al suo orecchio, perché potesse sentire bene le mie parole.  
“Ma cosa succede quando delude il suo migliore amico?”  
Mentre gli bisbigliavo all’orecchio, Vassilli non rimase immobile come pensavo avrebbe fatto. Con uno scatto improvviso si liberò della mia presa e mi spinse via con forza, per poi rialzarsi in fretta in piedi. Non mi intenerì il suo sguardo stupito e assieme spaventato, perché in quel momento pensai che potevo solo approfittare della sua sorpresa. Lo colsi finalmente scoperto, ce l’avevo in pugno, ed ero arrivato tanto vicino a schiacciarlo quanto il maggiore Krönig non era mai riuscito a fare.  
“Sei un fottuto figlio di puttana”  
“Danilov..”  
“Lasciami finire!” urlai, incollerito. “Sei un fottuto figlio di puttana, e lo sai perché?” sorrisi nervosamente compiaciuto quando vidi che, invece di rispondermi, mi stava osservando come fossi chissà quale bestia mostruosa. L’unico suo pensiero, in quel momento, pareva la fuga; era troppo abituato a combattere battaglie in cui per uccidere il nemico devi necessariamente nasconderti e scomparire, per poter affrontare un faccia a faccia tanto sfrontato come quello che gli stavo meschinamente proponendo.  
A quel punto potevo continuare con il mio assalto a viso aperto.  
“Sei un figlio di puttana perché vuoi tutto dalla vita, ecco perché. La sai una cosa Vassilli? Qui ci sono persone che nemmeno riescono a permetterselo, il lusso di vivere. Cosa ti fa pensare di essere in diritto di scavalcare tutti gli altri e prenderti la fetta di torta più grande? La tua faccia in prima pagina ti ha montato la testa? Oppure il fatto che io abbia dato una senso alla tua cazzo di esistenza ti fa improvvisamente sentire più importante di tutti gli altri? Di tutti  _noi?_ ”  
“Non è così, Danilov, lo sai!” per lui era una tortura essere improvvisamente il bersaglio scoperto.  
“Cosa so, Vassilli? So che avevo un sogno e desideravo più di ogni altra cosa diventare uno scrittore famoso, e invece in questo momento la mia aspirazione maggiore è sopravvivere alla giornata” con un paio di falcate mi avvicinai agli scaffali di legno della grezza libreria della signora ed afferrai uno dei tomi. “So che siamo costretti a nascondere dei libri solo perché sono stati scritti dai tedeschi. E potevano anche essere le persone più giuste di questo mondo ma, vaffanculo, erano tedeschi!” alzai la voce e scaraventai il libro a terra. Vassilli fu colto da un sussulto mentre mi osservava terrorizzato. E il suo non era il terrore di un bambino che osserva il padre dare di matto, piuttosto quello di un uomo adulto che assiste alla scenata di un amico e si preoccupa per quello che potrebbe fare. Non agli altri, bensì a sé. Quel suo sguardo troppo giusto, troppo fottutamente leale nei miei confronti mi fece imbestialire.  
“Danilov, ci siamo dentro assieme” mi supplicava con gli occhi, mi stava pregando di smettere.  
“Ti sbagli, Vassilli” scossi il capo. “Io e te ci troviamo su due piani completamente diversi. Io con questa guerra sto perdendo tutto, per te che non avevi nulla è stato solo un miracolo” ringhiavo a bassa voce, continuando a sputargli addosso veleno.  
“Ora smettila, Danilov” finalmente reagiva, anche se a fatica. “Solo un pazzo definirebbe questa guerra un miracolo, oppure un cieco. E tu non sei né l’uno né l’altro” fece una pausa e raccolse aria. Iniziava a mancargli.  
“Perché lo stai facendo?” mi chiese “Perché ti comporti così? Che ti ho fatto?”   
Non ricordo se questa ultima domanda fu effettivamente pronunciata, ma anche in caso contrario mi fu rivelata dal lieve bagliore negli occhi con cui mi stava ossessivamente fissando, cercando di prevedere la mia prossima mossa, esattamente come faceva ogni volta con i suoi bersagli.  
“Assolutamente nulla, Vassilli” strinsi i denti e la mascella, e con essi anche i pugni. La pelle all’estremità delle dita iniziò a sbiancarsi. “Sei un ragazzo davvero adorabile, gradevole. Se solo ignoriamo il fatto che ti stai coscientemente fottendo la donna del tuo migliore amico” quasi gli sputai le ultime due parole in faccia, e mentre mi avventavo con foga su di lui ebbe appena il tempo di muovere un singolo passo indietro, impedito comunque dal tavolo che aveva alle spalle. Con una mano lo afferrai per il mento e strinsi forte appena sopra la sua gola. Sentivo ogni suo singolo respiro affannato percuotergli l’intero corpo e lui che, del tutto passivo, non tentava nemmeno di liberarsi di me. Avevo solo quegli occhi tanto chiari e tanto singolarmente belli puntati su di me, ormai lucidi, che ancora attendevano una risposta alla domanda che pochi attimi prima mi avevano posto. Cosciente o meno, stava facendo di tutto per uccidermi a poco a poco, e ci stava riuscendo, con molta più facilità di tutte le pallottole che avevano sfiorato i miei vestiti strisciando impertinenti a pochi millimetri dal mio corpo.  
“Dimmi solo una cosa” assottigliai gli occhi e mantenni il tono di voce il più basso possibile. Se non mi fossi costretto a fare così, mi sarei ritrovato a sbraitargli in faccia senza controllo. “Hai iniziato a scoparti Tania prima o dopo il famoso favore che ti chiesi quella volta?” trattenevo a stento la smorfia disgustata che insisteva a voler deformare le mie labbra.   
Vassilli deglutì, dischiuse le labbra e parve sul punto di dire qualcosa. Ancora una volta i suoi occhi si riflessero nei miei, e ancora una volta erano loro a parlarmi, raccontando dell’orrore che stava provando il cecchino in quegli attimi.   
“Che importanza può avere a questo punto, Danilov?” cercò invano di scuotere il capo per liberarsi dalla morsa che rappresentavano le mie dite in quel momento.  
“Ti sei preso la mia ragazza” scandii ogni parola di modo che potesse entrargli in testa, una volta per tutte, quello che volevo che capisse. Mi era sempre piaciuta Tania, e più di una volta le avevo dedicato attenzioni che mai erano state ricambiate. Per lui, invece.. era stato semplicemente così facile ammaliarla e poi portarmela via.  
“Non è-“ il suo viso si arrossò di una smorfia di dolore, mentre stringevo di più contro la sua mascella. Sollevò entrambe le braccia ed ancorò le dita ai miei polsi, cercando di allontanarmi da lui. Era tutto inutile, comunque. Gli mancavano le forze, era affamato e stanco. Giocavo nettamente in vantaggio. “Non è automaticamente la tua ragazza se te la vuoi portare a letto, cazzo” sibilò.  
E, certo.. certo, che aveva ragione lui, ma per quale assurda ragione avrei dovuto dargliene?   
Rilassai i muscoli del viso in un sorriso tutt’altro che benevolo, dimostrandogli tutta la pena che mi faceva, succube in quel modo, incapace di ribellarsi. Evidentemente gli attimi di preoccupazione per la mia condotta terminarono in quell’esatto momento quando, intuite le mie intenzioni, il senso di sopravvivenza che era proprio della sua razza, gli permise di dare uno strattone tanto forte da farmi vacillare sul posto, rischiando quasi di buttarmi a terra. Prima che potesse tentare altri movimenti avventati allungai anche l’altro braccio e lo presi per il collo con una brutalità che mai mi sarei aspettato sulle mie mani, poi lo scaraventai all’indietro, con la schiena sul tavolo. Sbatté la testa sul legno con un grido di dolore, ma non bastò affatto per placare la mia improvvisa aggressività.  
Ci guardavamo negli occhi, ed intanto i miei respiri si confondevano con i suoi, pesanti ed irregolari. Una melodia assolutamente orecchiabile, che avrei ascoltato e riascoltato per la serata intera, e poi per tutta la notte. I suoi occhi erano finalmente, genuinamente impauriti; non c’era compassione, non c’era sorpresa. Solo timore, timore verso di me, timore per sé.   
“Hai vinto la battaglia, Vassilli, e vincerai anche la fottuta guerra” abbassatomi sopra di lui, avevo avvicinato il volto al suo. “E allora perché-?” scossi il capo, deglutii. Avevo un nodo alla gola che mi impediva di esprimere altre parole. Allontanando velocemente gli occhi dai suoi allentai anche la stretta sulla sua gola, permettendogli di respirare. Quando mi risollevai in piedi, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, gli diedi le spalle e mi spostai da lui, tenendomi la fronte fra le mani.  _Cosa avevo fatto?_  Ero stato uno sciocco, la mia reazione, per quanto assolutamente umana, non era in alcun modo giustificabile. Mi ero reso orribile ai suoi occhi.  
Tossì per qualche momento prima di ritirarsi su, sedendo sul tavolo.   
“Danilov” pronunciò il mio nome a fatica, con voce rauca, ma non riuscì ancora a farmi voltare. “Danilov, ti prego ascoltami”   
No, non lo stavo ascoltando. Non volevo, non ci riuscivo.  _Perché non mi era ancora saltato addosso, dopo quello che gli avevo fatto?_  Scossi nuovamente il capo ostinato a mostrargli nient’altro che la schiena.  
“Perché proprio lei?” domandai con un fil di voce, macchiato anch’esso di un’esasperata disperazione. Ormai non sapevo nemmeno più per cosa stessi combattendo.  
“Credimi se ti dico che mi dispiace, è che è stato solo un caso. Non ho mai voluto farti del male”   
Con la mia ritirata, lui aveva deciso di partire all’assalto, silenzioso e discreto come sapeva fare solo lui. Lo sentivo più vicino, avvertivo la sua presenza, incombeva su di me, nonostante mi rifiutassi di voltarmi per incrociare ancora una volta il suo sguardo. Così lui riprese a parlare.  
“Aiutami, Danilov.. ho bisogno che tu capisca”  
Strinsi una mano allo stomaco per la fitta improvvisa che mi colpì a quell’altezza.  
“Ricordi della ragazza di cui ti parlai il giorno in cui ci siamo incontrati?” mi chiese, quasi la sua voce si fosse illuminata di inaspettata speranza. “Era lei, Danilov. La ragazza su quel treno era Tania. Sembra una cosa insensata e stupida, lo so, ma mi innamorai di lei con un solo sguardo, già da allora”   
Qualcosa toccò la mia spalla.   
“Non puoi farmene una colpa, e non puoi costringerla ad innamorarsi di te”  
Fu brutale. Non disse che la verità, che la pura e semplice verità. L’ovvio. Ma era proprio dall’ovvio che avevo voluto fuggire fino a quel momento, ostinandomi a non accettare la realtà per come stava. Non lo disse con l’intenzione di giudicarmi, né provava un senso di pietà verso il mio sentimento che non sarebbe mai stato corrisposto nel modo che io desideravo.  
Mi voltai verso di lui e la prima cosa che cercai furono i suoi occhi, i quali ricambiarono immediatamente lo sguardo, persino sollevati dalla mia occhiata.  
“Ti ho ammirato dall’esatto momento in cui ti ho visto impugnare il fucile con tanta sicurezza, Vassilli Zaitsev, come fosse egli stesso una parte del tuo corpo. E non solo-“ scossi il capo, sospirai. “-ho anche creduto in te. Ho fatto di tutto per renderti la gloria che meritavi e per fare sì che la tua vita non fosse sprecata inutilmente come tutte le altre. Lo capisci questo?”  
“Lo so, davvero. Non ne ho mai dubitato, ed è anche a te che oggi devo la vita” mi sorrise esitante, e sapevo che in cuor suo non desiderava altro che io facessi lo stesso. Mi si stringeva il cuore a non poterlo accontentare.  
“Mi serve che tu creda ancora in me e che continui a fidarti” continuò.  
“Ho già fatto l’impossibile per te” risposi io secco.  
“Lo so, ma ho bisogno di te, perché ogni giorno che passa sento di non essere in grado di portare a termine la mia missione. A volte vorrei essere un soldato semplice, come tutti gli altri, e vivere nell’attesa che una pallottola mi buchi la testa o che la scheggia di una bomba mi si conficchi nel petto”   
Scossi il capo, sbalordito.  
“Cosa stai dicendo? Non puoi desiderare una cosa del genere”  
“E’ un pensiero idiota, lo so. Ma non lo vedi che non riesco a fare quello che tutti si aspettano che io faccia? Da quanto tempo è che va avanti questa storia? Non ce la faccio più, Danilov” dalle labbra gli sfuggì un sospiro angosciato. Poi, senza che me lo aspettassi veramente, si sporse in avanti ed appoggiò la fronte sulla mia spalla. Semplicemente.  
Mi impressionai della mia stessa sorpresa, non riuscendo a capire da cosa fosse scaturita. Non era la prima volta che mi capitava di assistere Vassilli in quel modo, erano state molti le occasioni in cui veniva a cercare appoggio e conforto da me. Ed io ero sempre stato disposto a dargliene, qualunque fossero i sentimenti che provavo per lui.  
Dopo lunghi attimi di silenzio da parte di entrambi, finalmente mi decisi a reagire.  
“Sei già stato un soldato semplice” dissi, mantenendo un tono di voce piuttosto basso. Era talmente vicino che sicuramente mi avrebbe udito. “Eppure non sei morto. Credi che sia stato solo un caso? E’ il destino, Vassilli. Tu non dovevi morire. Ti è stata data la possibilità di fare qualcosa di buono, sarebbe da egoisti sprecarla in questo modo. Sarebbe terribilmente sciocco”  
“Non ce la faccio, giuro..”  
“Non fare il bambino. Sei un uomo, per diamine. Sei un eroe” sospirai, per poi sollevare un braccio e passarlo attorno alle sue spalle, tenendolo vicino a me. In quel momento, in cui mi riusciva persino difficile credere alle parole che avevo appena pronunciato, mi domandai se gli stessi dando almeno un po’ di conforto. Mentre si strinse ancora di più contro la mia spalla rividi in lui il bambino che pochi minuti prima stava scrivendo sotto dettatura risposte a tutti i compatrioti per cui il suo nome era ormai una leggenda. Mi fece una tale tenerezza che desiderai mettermi a piangere assieme a lui, nonostante non potei assolutamente permettermelo.   
Senza guardarmi, mantenendo gli occhi altrove, arrossati e lucidi, sollevò il capo dalla mia spalla gettando lo sguardo nel vuoto per una manciata di secondi. Non dissi nulla, lo lasciai pensare, sicuro che avrebbe voluto dirmi qualcosa.  
E infatti..  
“Dimmi una cosa, ti prego” mi fece, spostando lentamente gli occhi verso di me, fino ad incrociare il mio sguardo. “Sinceramente. Posso ancora contare su di te?”   
Sapevo che la domanda implicava indirettamente il nome di Tania. Eppure, stranamente, in quel momento mi accorsi che non era lei il nocciolo della questione.   
“Vassilli” cominciai, serio, con decisione, afferrandogli il viso fra le mani e tenendolo di fronte al mio. “Non hai bisogno di nessuno, tu. Lo so che ormai questa non è più una guerra fra Unione Sovietica e Germania, per te. Combatti per quello che credi, seguendo quell’istinto che ti da la forza di continuare. Non vuoi morire, vero? Non vuoi darla vinta a Krönig. Una morte anonima come quella di un soldato semplice non ti darebbe fastidio, eppure essere sconfitto da quell’uomo è un pensiero che non riesci nemmeno a considerare. Lo so, lo so credimi. Questa è la tua guerra, e nonostante tutto la gente ha bisogno di credere in te. Se tu vinci, che tu lo faccia per te stesso o per la nazione, vinciamo tutti noi”   
Mi guardavo fisso negli occhi, e a poco a poco vedevo l’insicurezza ed il timore dissiparsi nel suo sguardo.  
“Rispondimi, Danilov. Posso contare su di te?”   
Lo guardai, prima di prendere un respiro.   
“Se questo servirà a farti sopravvivere, sì” lo tirai verso di me, trattenendo ancora il suo viso fra le mie mani, e lo strinsi in un abbraccio. Lui, immediatamente, fece lo stesso ed allargò le braccia attorno al mio busto.   
“Mi spiace per Tania” bisbigliava con le labbra premute contro la mia divisa, nascondendo gli occhi ed il viso, mentre io annuivo inutilmente con il mento appoggiato alla sua spalla. Era chiaro che non era destino che una ragazza come Tania si accorgesse di uno come me, eppure, di tutto l’odio cresciuto in me per quella certezza che non mi decidevo ad accettare, in quei momenti sembrava che non ne fosse rimasta alcuna traccia.   
Non potevo avere Tania, ma Vassilli era lì, con me. Dovevo aiutarlo, a qualsiasi costo.   
“Continuerai a combattere?” gli domandai, sussurrandogli in un orecchio.  
“Va bene”   
Il sospiro di sollievo che sfuggì dalle mie labbra gli sfiorò il collo, e strinsi più forte il tuo corpo.    
“Quello stronzo dovrà passare su tutti i nostri cadaveri prima di poter arrivare a te” gli confessai di nuovo, con un sorriso. Lui raddrizzò il collo per ricambiare il mio sguardo e, notando la mia espressione, ricambiò ugualmente sollevato.  
“Grazie Danilov. Grazie ancora”   
Non dissi nulla, ma sapevamo entrambi che, dentro di me, stavo contraccambiando quella stessa riconoscenza che lui aveva deciso di manifestare apertamente. Appoggiai solamente la fronte alla sua, sorrisi di nuovo e posai le dita sul suo collo. Era terribilmente crudele come, ora che avevo accettato di non poter possedere Tania, dovessi ugualmente trattenermi dal desiderare Vassilli.    
“La prossima volta lo prenderemo, te lo giuro” promisi, ottenendo un suo sorriso.  
A quel punto avevo già preso la mia decisione, e sapevo che questa volta non sarei potuto tornare indietro. Tornammo insieme a scrivere, e quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta, ne ero consapevole.  
E’ triste ripensarci oggi, è difficile trovare la forza per sacrificarsi, persino se lo si fa per una persona tanto importante. Ma se Vassilli ha bisogno che creda in lui, io ho terribilmente bisogno di fargli sapere che non è odio quello che provo, né gelosia. Nemmeno amore, probabilmente.  
Ho pensato a tanti modi per esprimergli la mia gratitudine, ma solo uno, fra tutti gli altri, mi è sembrato quello giusto.  
Oggi è arrivato il mio turno di morire. Oggi è arrivato il turno di morire del maggiore Krönig.  
Oggi Vassilli Zaitsev vince, e assieme salveremo l’Unione Sovietica, ancora una volta grazie a me.


End file.
